degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing to Fear
Nothing to Fear is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on March 8, 1987. Summary L.D. has trouble dealing with her father's hospitalization, which elicits painful memories of her mother's death; a search party is organized for the school snake. Plot L.D. is leaving for school and her dad tells her to wash the dishes after school. She wants to help him fix cars, but he wants her to start acting like a lady. After L.D. leaves she tells him to drop dead. Just then her dad grabs his chests and tells his assistant to call a doctor. At school, L.D. complains about her father and she casually mentions that she sometimes wishes her dad was out of her life. She returns home to find out her dad's in the hospital. She skips meeting for a project with Voula and Spike. She also doesn't want to go to the hospital. Arthur and Yick say over the intercom that a snake is on the loose in the school. Melanie freaks out and wears boots with tape around them. L.D. goes to the hospital to visit her dad. Before she gets to his room, she begins to have memories of when her mom was sick. She freaks out and leaves. Voula and Spike gets the class to pitch in money to buy L.D.'s dad some flowers. They take them to him and find out L.D. hasn't visited him yet. Voula finds L.D. in the gym and wonders why she didn't visit her dad. L.D. says that when her mom went into the hospital, she died even though everyone said she was going to be ok. Meanwhile, Arthur and Yick find the snake. Melanie realizes the snake isn't as scary as she thought it was. L.D. finally visits her dad in the hospital. She's sad when she sees he's not in the room, but everything is okay when he comes in and is ready to leave the hospital. He puts L.D.'s cap on her and says it's hard taking care of a teenager, but she says he'll get over it. Trivia= *This was Spike's first speaking episode. *The freeze frame of this episode ends on the backs of L.D. and her father. *Tom Melissis appeared in this episode as Mr. Delacorte's assistant Jeff. He would later play Dom Perino in Degrassi: The Next Generation. |-| Gallery= NTF1.01.jpg NTF1.02.jpg NTF1.03.jpg NTF1.04.jpg NTF1.05.jpg NTF1.06.jpg NTF1.07.jpg NTF1.08.jpg NTF1.09.jpg NTF1.10.jpg NTF1.11.jpg NTF1.12.jpg NTF1.13.jpg NTF1.14.jpg NTF1.15.jpg NTF1.16.jpg NTF1.17.jpg NTF1.18.jpg NTF1.19.jpg NTF1.20.jpg NTF1.21.jpg NTF1.22.jpg NTF1.23.jpg NTF1.24.jpg NTF1.25.jpg NTF1.26.jpg NTF1.27.jpg NTF1.28.jpg NTF1.29.jpg NTF1.30.jpg NTF1.31.jpg NTF1.32.jpg NTF1.33.jpg NTF1.34.jpg NTF1.35.jpg L.D..jpg |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Niki Kemeny as Voula Grivogiannis *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Links= *Watch Nothing to Fear on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes